neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Middle-earth plants
This is a list of all fictional plants that appear in J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth writings. Under the Species heading, only those that differ from real-world plants are included. In Quenya, an Elven tongue devised by Tolkien, the general term for plants as distinct from animals was olvar.The Silmarillion, Ch. 2 "Of Aulë and Yavanna". Species Aeglos A kind of shrub that grew around the hill of Amon Rûdh in Beleriand, described in the Narn i Hîn Húrin as "long-legged", sweet-smelling and creating gloomy "aisles" beneath the roof of branches.Unfinished Tales, "Narn i Hîn Húrin": "Of Mîm the Dwarf" and notes 14, 15. Christopher Tolkien stated that aeglos was "like furze (gorse), but larger, and with white flowers"; he also compared it with the yellow-flowered gorse bushes said in The Lord of the Rings to have grown in Ithilien.The Two Towers, IV 7 "Journey to the Cross-roads". The name, shared by the spear of Gil-galad, means 'snow-thorn' in Sindarin.The Etymologies, stems AYAK-, EK-, GOLÓS-. Alfirin The name alfirin, apparently meaning 'immortal' in Sindarin,The Etymologies, stems LA- and PHIR-. was used by Tolkien twice. In The Lord of the Rings, Legolas sang about "the golden bells ... of mallos and alfirin" that grew in the land of Lebennin in Gondor;The Return of the King, V 9 "The Last Debate". while in the story of Cirion and Eorl it is stated that "the white flowers of alfirin" bloomed upon the mound of Elendil on Amon Anwar.Unfinished Tales: "Cirion and Eorl", (iii) and note 38. Christopher Tolkien surmised that in the second case the flower should be equated with the simbelmynë, which was also white-coloured and never-fading, and that in Legolas's song the reference is to a different plant. Athelas A healing herb, called asëa aranion in Quenya and athelas in Sindarin, translated to Westron (represented by English) as kingsfoil. According to The Lord of the Rings, athelas was first brought to Middle-earth by Númenóreans, but by the end of the Third Age the knowledge of its healing properties had been forgotten by all except the Rangers of the North. In the folklore of Gondor, it was supposed to be especially powerful in the hands of the King. Aragorn used athelas three times in the narrative: first, to treat the wound inflicted on Frodo by the Witch-king with a Morgul-blade,The Fellowship of the Ring, I 12 "Flight to the Ford". second to tend the wounds of Sam and Frodo after the Fellowship's escape from Moria, and third to heal Éowyn, Faramir, and Merry of the effects of the Black Breath after the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. The last, in light of the folklore of Gondor, generated rumours that a King had returned to Gondor. In the Lay of Leithian the hound Huan finds athelas to heal Beren in Beleriand in the First Age.The Lays of Beleriand, p. 266, line 3119, and p. 269, note on line 3119. Perhaps Tolkien forgot his statement in The Lord of the Rings that athelas was brought to Middle-earth by the Númenóreans, or perhaps the herb previously grew only in Beleriand and was reintroduced to Middle-earth by the Númenóreans in the Second Age after the sinking of Beleriand. Ursula K. Le Guin includes in A Wizard of Earthsea an allusion to Kingsfoil, as one of the herbs in the hut of the witch of Gont. Culumalda A tree that grew at the Field of Cormallen in North Ithilien of Gondor. The name translates from Quenya as 'golden-red tree', referring to the colour of the tree's foliage.The Silmarillion: Appendix, entry kul-''. ''Culumalda was not mentioned by J. R. R. Tolkien himself in published writings, it only appears in Christopher Tolkien's Appendix to the published Silmarillion. David Day in his A Tolkien Bestiary conjectured that the elves found culumalda reminiscent of the Laurelin, and that it was thin and tall.David Day: A Tolkien Bestiary, p. 54. ISBN 0-7537-0459-5. Elanor A small star-shaped yellow flower, whose name means 'sun-star' in Sindarin.The Etymologies, stems EL-, ANÁR-. It grew abundantly on the Cerin Amroth mound in Lothlórien together with niphredil,The Fellowship of the Ring, II 6 "Lothlórien". and also in Tol Eressëa.Unfinished Tales: "Aldarion and Erendis". On Frodo Baggins's suggestion, Samwise Gamgee named his daughter, Elanor the Fair, after this flower. Lairelossë An evergreen and fragrant tree that grew in the province of Nísimaldar in Númenor, where it was brought from Tol Eressëa by the Elves.Unfinished Tales: "A Description of Númenor". The name can be translated from Quenya as 'summer white-blossom'.The Return of the King, Appendix D.The Etymologies, stem LOT(H). Laurinquë A tree with "long-hanging clusters of yellow flowers" that grew in the province of Hyarrostar in Númenor, where it was brought from Tol Eressëa by the Elves. The name is derived from Quenya laurë 'golden'.The Etymologies, stem LÁWAR-. Lavaralda A tree with long green leaves, golden on the undersides that bears pale flowers, with a yellow flush, which "laid thickly on the branches like a sunlit snow". The tree was brought to Númenor by Eldar from Tol Eressëa. It is said by mariners that the scent could "be felt on the air long ere the land of Eressëa could be seen, and that it brought a desire of rest and great content." The Lost Road and other Writings, "The Lost Road". This tree is not mentioned among the trees brought by the Eldar from Tol Eresseä in "A Description of Númenor" in "The Unfinished Tales". Lebethron A species of tree that grew in Gondor. The casket in which the Crown of Gondor was kept after the death of Eärnur and before the coming of Elessar was made of lebethron,The Return of the King, "The Steward and the King". as well as the walking-staves presented by Faramir to Frodo and Sam in Ithilien.The Two Towers, "Journey to the Crossroads". Lissuin A sweet-smelling flower from Tol Eressëa, "whose fragrance brings heart's ease." Some of these were brought by the Elves to Númenor for the adornment of a feast following Aldarion and Erendis's wedding. The first part of the name apparently derives from Quenya lis 'honey',The Etymologies, stem LIS-. being a reference to the tree's odour. Mallorn A huge Elven tree that grew in Tol Eressëa, Númenor and in Lothlórien. Mallorn (pl. mellyrn) is the Sindarin name of the plant, its Quenya equivalent being malinornë; both mean 'golden tree' and refer to the leaves' colour in autumn and winter.The Index to The Return of the King.The Etymologies, stems SMAL-, ÓR-NI-. The tree is most fully described in Unfinished Tales: as depicted in Peter Jackson's film adaptation]] According to the same text, mellyrn originally grew upon the isle of Tol Eressëa (and likely in Valinor also), where they were accounted to be exceptionally tall. Early in the Second Age seeds were brought by the Elves to Númenor; there the trees grew only in the westward province Nísimaldar, "reaching after five centuries a height scarce less than in Eressëa itself". Later King Tar-Aldarion presented some seeds to Gil-galad, Lord of Lindon, the westernmost realm in Middle-earth; but these did not take root in his kingdom, so Gil-galad gave them instead to Galadriel. "Under her power" the mellyrn had sprouted in the land of Lothlórien, but "they did not reach the height or girth of the groves of Númenor." Tolkien stated that the original name of Lothlórien, Lórinand or the "Valley of Gold", was chosen by Galadriel with a reference to the mallorn trees;Unfinished Tales, note 5 to "History of Galadriel and Celeborn". The Lord of the Rings adds that the trees became the most famous property of the realm among other peoples of Middle-earth, and the land was often known as the "Golden Wood". The Elves of Lothlórien after some time began to build their houses high upon these trees, constructing around the trunk a "flet", supported by the branches. Their main city Caras Galadhon was entirely built upon the mellyrn. They were also accustomed to wrap lembas in mallorn-leaves. The only mallorn in Middle-earth outside Lothlórien was the Party Tree in the Shire which replaced the previous one cut down during Saruman's occupation of the Shire. It sprouted out of the seed that Galadriel presented to Samwise Gamgee. Tolkien seems to imply that it did sprout only because of Galadriel's "magic" soil that Sam had added at that spot.The Return of the King, VI 9 "The Grey Havens". In his drafts for Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin, Tolkien proposed that mallorn-trees grew in the city of Gondolin in the First Age; however, Christopher Tolkien noted that later writings "do not suggest, though they do not deny, that mellyrn flourished in Gondolin in the Elder Days." Mallorn is the name of the journal of the Tolkien Society. Mallos This flower appears only once in Tolkien's writings. In The Lord of the Rings Legolas sang of it thus: :And the golden bells are shaken of mallos and alfirin :In the green fields of Lebennin. Its name can be interpreted in Sindarin as 'gold-snow'.The Etymologies, stems SMAL-, GOLÓS-. Nessamelda An evergreen and fragrant tree that grew in the province of Nísimaldar in Númenor, where it was brought from Tol Eressëa by the Elves. The name apparently means 'beloved of Nessa' in Quenya.The Etymologies, stem MEL-. Niphredil A pale Winter flower, whose name means 'snowdrop' in Sindarin.The Etymologies, stem NIK-W-. It first bloomed in the forest of Neldoreth in Doriath at the birth of Lúthien. Together with elanor, it also grew in Lothlórien upon Cerin Amroth. Oiolairë A tree that grew in Númenor, where it was brought from Tol Eressëa by the Elves. It had "ever-green, glossy and fragrant" leaves and throve upon sea-air; its bough was believed not to wither "so long as it was washed with the sea-spray", which is the source of its name ('ever-summer' in Quenya). The Elves of Eressëa used to set a branch of oiolairë upon their ships "in token of friendship with Ossë and Uinen", and they passed this tradition to the Númenóreans. When a ship of the latter departed into a long journey to Middle-earth, a woman of captain's kin was accustomed to "set upon the vessel's prow the Green Bough of Return" cut from an oiolairë tree. This bough forms an important plot detail of the story Aldarion and Erendis. According to the narrative, King Tar-Meneldur at one point refused to bless his son Aldarion's sailing to Middle-earth and forbade his kin to set oiolairë upon the ship; and Erendis won Aldarion's love by doing this instead. She set it several times later, though her love for Aldarion gradually lessened; but after a bough became frozen during one journey, Erendis disapproved completely of Aldarion's journeys. Another woman used to bless his ships for some time, until Aldarion forsook the tradition and instead placed upon the prow an image of an eagle presented to him by Círdan; by that time he had finally breached with Erendis. Pipe-weed Pipe-weed, a herb with sweet-scented flowers, was evidently brought to Middle-earth by the Númenóreans during the Second Age, as Merry speculates in the Prologue, and as suggested by its common name in Gondor: westmansweed. . Chapter "The Houses of Healing". Google Books search (Random House edition, p. 149). It was known among the Dúnedain as sweet galenas for its fragrance. As the Hobbits' custom of smoking it became more widely known, the habit spread to Dwarves and the Rangers of the North, and the plant became known as Halflings' Leaf. Pipe-weed was first grown among Hobbits by Tobold Hornblower in Longbottom (a region in the Southfarthing of the Shire). Despite its foreign origins, the Hobbits (possibly those in Bree) were the first to use it for smoking. (As Merry points out, not even the Wizards had thought of that.) Popular Hobbit-grown varieties include Longbottom Leaf, Old Toby, and Southern Star; its cultivation became an established industry in the Southfarthing. The Wizard Gandalf learned to smoke pipe-weed from the Hobbits. In The Hobbit he turns smoke-rings into different colors, although this might be purely due to the director Ralph Bakshi's style, as many of his other works show both tobacco and cannabis smoke turning different colors. One palpable description of the weed's effects is given by Gandalf to fellow wizard Saruman upon a meeting of the White Council: You might find that smoke blown out cleared your mind of shadows within. Anyway, it gives patience, to listen to error without anger. Although Saruman initially derided Gandalf for smoking, at some point he took up the habit himself. After the destruction of Isengard, pipe-weed is found among its food stores, but the Hobbits Merry and Pippin fail to realize the sinister implications of the discovery that Saruman has had commerce with the Shire. The word pipe-weed first appears in the Prologue to The Lord of the Rings in the section called "Concerning Pipe-weed". Tolkien says the Hobbits of old "imbibed or inhaled through pipes of clay or wood, the smoke of the burning leaves of an herb, which they called pipe-weed or leaf, a variety probably of Nicotiana . In the same paragraph, Tolkien as narrator refers to "the tobacco of the Southfarthing". Throughout The Lord of the Rings none of the characters ever uses the word tobacco. The word tobacco is only used in the narrative voice of the books. For example; in The Two Towers, tobacco is used once. In the chapter "Flotsam and Jetsam" Tolkien as narrator says "He produced a small leather bag full of tobacco." Merry is then quoted saying "we found they were filled with this: as fine a pipe-weed as you could wish for, and quite unspoilt". . [http://books.google.com/books?id=2jf8Tna_MxMC&q=tobacco Google Books search for tobacco] (Random House edition, p. 183). Pipe-weed is used four times in The Two Towers.The Two Towers. [http://books.google.com/books?id=2jf8Tna_MxMC&q=pipe-weed Google Books search for pipe-weed] (Random House edition, pp. 178, 181, 183, 197). Author T. A. Shippey speculates that Tolkien may have preferred the Old World sound of pipe-weed, because tobacco, an Arawakan name for a New World plant, would be an anachronism, and have a "foreign feel" in the world of elves and trolls.T. A. Shippey, The Road to Middle-earth, in the chapter "The Bourgeois Burglar", Houghton Mifflin, 2003, p. 68–69. ISBN 978-0-618-25760-7. [http://www.amazon.com/reader/0618257608?_encoding=UTF8&query=tobacco Amazon book search for tobacco]. The Hobbit, which was written before the The Lord of the Rings, uses tobacco exclusively. Pipe-weed does not occur at all."Tobacco" appears three times in The Hobbit, in Chapters 1, 2, and 5 (p. 12, 40, and 80 in the Houghton-Mifflin hardback edition), while "pipe-weed" does not occur at all (Google Books search). Seregon A plant with deep red flowers that grew upon the summit of the hill of Amon Rûdh in Beleriand, with the result that the hill looked as if dripped with blood. The name can be translated from Sindarin as 'blood of stone'.The Silmarillion: Appendix, entries serech and gon-''. Christopher Tolkien also stated that it resembled the real-world plant stonecrop. Simbelmynë twirls a ''simbelmynë flower in ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' movie.]] In The Lord of the Rings, simbelmynë was a white flower that grew in Rohan primarily on the burial mounds of the Kings,The Two Towers, III 5 "The King of the Golden Hall". and most thickly on the grave of Helm Hammerhand.The Return of the King, Appendix A, II "The House of Eorl". The name, also translated from Old English as Evermind, is a reference to the plant's blossoming during the whole of the year. Tolkien introduced flowers with similar characteristics into his later writings. In Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin it is stated that star-shaped white flowers of uilos, "the Evermind that knows no season and withers not", grew before the Gate of Silver in Gondolin in the First Age;Unfinished Tales: "Of Tuor and his Coming to Gondolin" and notes 27, 31. and in Cirion and Eorl white alfirin bloomed upon the mound of Elendil on Amon Anwar in Gondor. Their names are also reminiscent of Evermind: uilos means 'everlasting snow' in Sindarin,The Etymologies, stems OY-, GOLÓS-. and alfirin is 'immortal'. Christopher Tolkien expressedly equated them with the simbelmynë. Taniquelassë An evergreen and fragrant tree that grew in the province of Nísimaldar in Númenor, where it was brought from Tol Eressëa by the Elves. The name means 'leaf of Taniquetil' in Quenya.The Etymologies, stem LAS1-. Uilos :See simbelmynë. Vardarianna An evergreen and fragrant tree that grew in the province of Nísimaldar in Númenor, where it was brought from Tol Eressëa by the Elves. The plant's designation is derived from the name of Varda, one of the Valier, and Quenya rianna 'crown-gift'.The Etymologies, stems RIG-, ANA1-. Yavannamírë An evergreen and fragrant tree with globed and scarlet fruits that grew in the province of Nísimaldar in Númenor, where it was brought from Tol Eressëa by the Elves. The name can be translated from Quenya as 'jewel of Yavanna'.The Etymologies, stem MIR-. Individual plants Hírilorn The greatest of all the trees in the Forest of Neldoreth, the beech-wood which was the northern half of Doriath. It stood not far from the gates of Menegroth, the capital of the kingdom. Hírilorn had three trunks, equal in girth, smooth in rind, and exceedingly tall; no branches grew from them for a great height above the ground. Here the elven princess Lúthien was imprisoned to prevent her leaving Doriath, after she had decided to search for her beloved Beren. A wooden house from which she should not escape was built far aloft between the shafts of Hírilorn, and there Lúthien was made to dwell. She eventually escaped by putting forth her arts of enchantment and putting the guards to sleep. The name Hírilorn means "Lady-tree" in Sindarin.The Etymologies, stems KHER-, ÓR-NI-. Tolkien also suggested that the Sindarin word neldor "beech" was a name of Hírilorn, being derived from neld-'' "three" and ''orn "tree".The Etymologies, stem NEL-. Old Man Willow A sapient willow from the Old Forest to the east of the Shire. When the company of Frodo Baggins was passing nearby, Old Man Willow cast a spell of sleep upon them, trapping them; the hobbits were saved by Tom Bombadil. Party Tree A tree that grew near the Bag End in the Shire. During the renowned party held by Bilbo Baggins in S. R. 1401, a huge tent was erected around it, where the main guests were assembled. This Party Tree was cut down on Lotho Sackville-Baggins's orders in 1419, but next year Master Samwise Gamgee planted at this spot a seed of mallorn presented to him by Galadriel, and the new tree grew there for a long time afterwards. Two Trees of Valinor Two magical trees that grew in the Blessed Realm of Valinor and illumined that land. After they had been slain by Morgoth and Ungoliant, their light was only preserved in the Silmarils. The elder of the trees, called Telperion, had dark-green leaves and white cherry-like flowers; the younger Laurelin had pale-green leaves and golden blossom reminiscent of that of laburnum. White Trees A line of unique trees similar in appearance to Telperion, except that they did not give light. The first of these was Galathilion of Tirion, from which were descended Celeborn of Tol Eressëa, Nimloth of Númenor and the White Trees of Gondor. See also * Ent * Farmer Maggot * Gallows-weed * Huorn * List of Middle-earth animals * Radagast * Treebeard References ;General references *J. R. R. Tolkien (2004). The Lord of the Rings. Boston: Houghton Mifflin. The Fellowship of the Ring (1954), ISBN 0-395-08255-2. The Two Towers (1954), ISBN 0-395-08254-4. The Return of the King (1955), ISBN 0-395-08256-0. * * *''The Etymologies'': External links * Quenya and Sindarin wordlists at Wiktionary, which include Elvish names devised by Tolkien for real-word plants Plants *